Mine Again
by adorathao
Summary: He'd once lost her to a blaze of fury, now could he regain her in passion?


Blood. It stained the floors and walls in his mind's eye, dripping down the stairs and contrasting with the pure white snow. He could still see the faint outline of bloodied fingers, of pale hands desperately trying to lighten the beatings. A scrap of clothing still lingered in the corner, a memento of the horror. In the corner of the traditional home was a viola.

His mate had loved music.

It leaned on the walls, facing the doorway out to the wilderness. She hadn't known how to escape until his minions had let her out. And then, she had run as far as she could. This wasn't very far in actuality, considering what her condition had been like after he'd been through with her. If he dared to close his eyes, he'd still see her. The way her small frame had curled in on itself. The way her delicate hands clutched at her ribs, the place he had bruised. She had shivered pitifully under his gaze as the snow continued to descend on them like ash.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, terrified of what he might remember. She had been so beautiful and warm, and she had loved him. His regal house, which hadn't felt like a home at all, felt like his own home when she was there. With her by his side, the cold did not exist even within the abyss of his mind. Instead, she had warmed it all, gently cradled it to her heart.

And in a fit of rage, he had destroyed it all.

Eyes the color of fertile earth had stared at him in pain and fear. Her terror had radiated into him even as he ignored her desperate pleas. He had heard the breaking of bones, the sounds of fist connecting with fragile flesh. Her blood had stained his hands, had been dripping down to the floor. Blood had dripped down her pale lips. It had flowed out of the slashes and wounds like water through a river. That had been the first time he'd lost control.

The first time he'd killed his mate.

After that, she had been quiet and lifeless. As if she was already dead. Once glistening eyes became dull and blank, looking but not seeing the world. Her nimble fingers had been immobile, wrapped in cloth to keep from bleeding out. He imagined that each breath must have been torture. Her broken ribs and bruised body would have ached daily.

That was what he had wanted at the time. He had wanted her to suffer the way he had been suffering.

It had been then that she had stopped eating, when she stopped caring at all for the world and its inhabitants. He had thrown her amidst other humans then, in the pitiful hope that she would heal. It hadn't worked. He hadn't known that she was too broken to be healed, hadn't known that the shattered fragments of her heart were tearing her apart from the inside. And still, through the pain and betrayal, she did not cry.

Because what he had done had been a betrayal. A betrayal of all the promises he had bestowed upon her. It had been a betrayal of her soul, and the gentle heart that had loved him. His demon had roared in rage when he saw her speak to the monk. Her eyes had been suddenly alight, shining with life. His mate had come back to life, but not because of him.

He had raped her viciously, breaking her proud spirit, and then, only then, had he inflicted pain upon her.

By then, she had stopped crying. She had stopped making noise altogether. He had carefully broken bones and sliced so that her pretty skin would not scar. Her face had bled from three long, tiny cuts; bruises had decorated her body like tattoos. Blood had poured from between quiet lips.

He had spent hours trying to make her beg him to stop. Not once though, did she utter another sound. Frustrated, he had left the room, forgetting to lock the door to the outside. No doubt, she had fallen against the wall in exhaustion when Daiyuki had opened the backdoor to let her out. He had returned to an empty home. The blood had stained the white walls red; even now he couldn't get rid of them in any way other than tearing down the wall completely.

Strangely, he had been worried. When he had realized what it was that he'd done to his mate, he had made his way to his home as quickly as possible. Upon seeing the open door, he had dashed out. The blood had not yet been covered by the slowly falling snow. Within seconds, he covered ground that had taken her minutes to crawl.

Blood had stained her thighs, proof of the brutal way he had taken her innocence. Her neck was still bleeding from where he had bitten her; it ran down the slope of her bloodied white kimono to the hem where the snow met the fabric. Then, only then, was when he had held her gently in his arms. Until then, she had only ever been touched by his hands and invaded by his member.

He had cradled her head to his heart for the first time in his life. Something in his chest had fluttered and thrashed in agony as he watched the pain and fear form in her eyes. Hours ago he would have reveled in it. Now all he could feel was longing for her and self-hatred for what he had done.

His mate had died in his arms before he could realize that the pain in his chest was love.

Naraku looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed. He missed her. He missed her so much that he felt like breaking the deal he'd made with the witch. The time and space witch who had granted the one wish he had. She had looked at him with pity as he asked for her to fulfill his wish. A strange boy with a single golden eye and blue one had introduced himself as Watanuki.

Yuko had brought back his mate, but at the cost of waiting for her to come to him. Already, ten years had passed. Not once, did he catch a glimpse of her. If there was a hell, he was in it. Simply waiting for her to come back was breaking him apart.

The possibility of her falling in love with another man was killing him slowly.

Being home was torture now. At that house, he felt cold.

Whether it was actually him or the house was the question.

A groan escaped his lips as he treaded through the meadow and into the woods. The trees blocked out the cloudy sky. The distant gurgle of running water met his ears as he made his way to the river. In a matter of moments it came in sight. The water churned at the shallowest end, and still the shallowest part was taller than his mate.

This was where he had met her. She had washed ashore, untouched save for a bruise on her shoulder. The clothing she wore resembled that of the half-breed's woman. Except, it was obvious that this girl was much more conservative when it came to skin.

Brown water lapped at his toes, freezing his bare feet. Eyes half cast, Naraku bent over and looked into the depths. His mate had loved the river. She would spend her days just swimming or sitting at its banks. He could feel a softening at the corners of his eyes as he leaned over even more. Something suddenly poked at his neck, startling him.

He fell into the river with a crash.

Spluttering and coughing up brown river water, he struggled over to the shore. The water had swept him along and the ground was a foot above him. Embarrassment set in deeply and he silently cursed the branch that pushed him over. Sodden with water, he pushed his now muddy hair out of his face.

She would have laughed at the way he looked now.

Naraku's chest ached with longing. He didn't want to be alone. He was tired of waiting. He knew better than to break his deal with the witch. The sky rumbled ominously and he took a wary step back. In the flash of a moment, the clouds broke. Water covered everything and soaked deep into his clothing and skin. Fake tears rolled down his pale cheeks as he stared up at the darkened sky.

Kami from hell and heaven, he missed his mate.

It was ironic that now he would miss her. Until she died, he had taken her for granted without knowing it. After providing food and shelter for her, she had just been there. Almost as if she'd always been there, gently holding his heart together. Hiding his most fragile piece from him.

He made his way into the dense forest where the rain had yet to penetrate the leafy guard. It still rained. Water kept pouring down his cheeks, smelling salty and wet. Confused, he traced the way they had come until his finger stopped at the corner of an eye.

Naraku was crying.

At that moment a wretched sound went into the air, ringing in his ears. A moment passed before the sound was heard again. It came from his throat. Oh no, he was genuinely crying. Desperately, he pressed his hand to both of his leaking eyes. As if to stem the flow of blood from a gaping wound. Minutes passed like hours, and soon enough, rain began to leak from above.

A strangled scream of agony burst from him as the tears continued to flow.

Suddenly, a gentle touch made its home at his waist. For a moment he looked down to see two arms wrapped comfortingly around his waist. Something small pressed into his back and he could feel the stiff posture of his mate.

She nuzzled the space between his shoulders gently for a moment before her arms untwined themselves from him. Fearing that she would leave him in all his wretchedness, Naraku grasped one hand and pulled her to him. His lips pressed to the crown of her head as she stood stiffly in his hold, her fingers clenched closed in his hand.

Desperately he took a breath, calmed by the feel of his mate's chest rising and falling against his as she breathed. He wasn't sure how long it was that they simply stood there, one of her hands clasped in his while his one free hand was wrapped securely around her waist. Her breathing slowed to a steady beat and he finally pulled away, half expecting to see the blood still staining her lips.

No, her lips were rosy with life and not blood. Intelligent brown eyes looked up at him in doubt and confusion as she took a hesitant step back. His demon roared out in rage at the added distance. Calmly he took a step forwards. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." His voice was nothing but a hoarse murmur.

She smiled uncertainly, "You really have no clue how intimidating you are." He could see the essence of fear flowing behind her eyes. It stung, and he held in a whimper. The rain was now falling down steadily, making its way through the cover of the canopy. An unsure sound bubbled out from her. "I think we need to dry off."

Nodding in agreement, Naraku absently took ahold of her hand and led her to his home, their home. The door slid open noisily and a blush nearly burst across his face. When had he last cleaned their house? Had he ever cleaned their house? The past ten years was so vague that they might as well not have happened.

His mate giggled quietly before she hesitantly touched a lock of hair. "You're covered in mud."

Damn it all. What would have been better, her seeing him fall into the river, or her watching him cry? Watching him cry, he decided. At least she knew that he held remorse for what had been done. Her gentle fingers tugged at his heart and hair. "Would you like a bath?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Will I be alone?"

A silent moment passed by as she seemed to ponder the question. "Possibly." Her answer was quiet.

A smile snaked across his face, she had forgiven him some. At least now he knew where he stood. He led the way to the washroom as she followed behind him in silence. Her dark eyes gazed at him solemnly as he filled the tub with warm water.

He could hear her turning to face the wall as he disrobed himself and hated it. She'd finally come back, but not to become his mate. If she had, then she would be with him, stripping and settling into the bath alongside him. They'd be holding each other, with her resting her head against him with trust and not the fear that clouded her eyes.

And then it came back to him. He'd raped her, taken her innocence in such a way that she'd doubtfully ever join with him again. Naraku passed his hand down his face in a frustrated movement. Was he such a fool that he'd forget the taking of his own mate? Apparently so.

Settled in the warm water, he leaned his head against the side of the porcelain tub. Arm draped over the side of the tub and eyes closed, he didn't expect the timid touch upon his fingers. But it happened anyways.

Naraku was scared, unsure of whether or not he was dreaming.

Slender digits gently twined in his and he tightened his hold on her. He was never going to let her go. He was never going to let her even think of leaving him again. He was never going to give her a reason to leave. From now on, he'd lock her in the house when he left just in case she thought of escape.

Purple eyes opened to gaze down at the bowed head. Long black tresses trailed on the floor and he wondered what his mate would do if he dragged her into the tub with him. Surely she was cold?

He delighted in her shocked squeak as he brought her into the warm waters with him, her backside cradled against his front and aching member. She thrashed for a moment and he shushed her.

"Quiet," he murmured into her ear. "Do you want the bathroom to flood?"

Eyes wide, she looked at him and shook her head. Delighting in the feel of her soft curved pressed lush against him, Naraku slathered a handful of soap into her damp hair.

"What are you doing?" she muttered irately as he scrubbed the silky strands.

"Washing you, what does it look like?" He rinsed off his hands before grabbing a bar of soap and proceeding to run it down her body, following with his hands. She fidgeted as his hands neared her breasts and he could barely keep from groping her like a kitsune during mating season.

Gently, so that she could understand he could bring her pleasure and not just pain, he ran his hand and the soap bar over her chest, paying extra special attention to her soft nipples. It still surprised him that her body hadn't seemed to even register the fact that it had already been taken by a male still fertile and in his prime. His dick throbbed at the thought of entering gentle Adora. Bringing his gaze from her sweet breasts, Naraku searched her neck for the mark of a mated female.

A single purple stripe, barely visible to even his senses, curved downwards to her heart.

"You're getting that look again," she said dryly, gazing up at him with teasing eyes.

"What look?" He asked, surprised and joyful at the sparkle in her.

"It's sort of a crazy, obsessive, doom-and-gloom-yippee look that you seem like to display."

"I did this often?"

"Always," she admitted sheepishly, "I kind of enjoyed watching the way your expression would start changing faster than your mouth could move."

"I don't find that very charming."

"It wasn't," she agreed wholeheartedly, a wholesomely charming smile on her lips. Unthinkingly, he pressed his mouth to her, nothing more than the lightest press of skin. When she pushed back, he couldn't help but nip at her flushed lips. She squeaked in shock and slight pain.

"Sorry," he ground out from closed lips.

"S'okay," she muttered, "It's what I expect from you."

Now that was a cock stopper. "You expect what from me?"

"Pain, what else?" she said honestly. "I can't expect what I'll never receive."

What did she not expect? Love? Gentleness? Pleasure? "Is that all you truly expect from me? Pain, is that it?"

"Not really…"

"It is," he said forcefully and she didn't deny it. Another thought struck him. "And I suppose you're planning to leave after tonight as well?"

"I'm not staying the night."

Not staying the night? Never! "I refuse," he ground out between clenched teeth, his fingers curling angrily into a fist under the water.

"There's nothing to refuse, I'm not staying here. Period."

He refused to let her leave. He'd chain her to the floor if he had to. "You will listen to me woman."

"I'm listening," she scowled darkly. "I'm just not obeying your stupid orders. I need a life outside of being your personal toy."

Toy; was that what she thought she was to him? She was his mate goddamn it! What moronic idiot hadn't explained even that much to her? "Do you even fathom the importance of a mate?!"

"How the hell could I when you don't tell me?!"

"I told you!"

"All you said was that I belonged to you!" Sparks flew from her eyes. "Newsflash, we're in the twentieth century now, not Edo Japan!"

"The concept is the same for both! You belong to me." Naraku forcefully demonstrated his hold, his claim to her by possessively cupping a soft breast. "Your body, your soul, your heart belongs to me just as much as mine do to you."

Startled brown eyes blinked up at him, clearly still processing his words. An angry glimmer shone in his eyes as he rinsed out her stilled soapy tresses and washed his own. Minutes later, he grabbed a towel to dry her off when she protested.

"I can dry myself off, thank you very much." She made an unsuccessfully leap for the towel as he held it high above her head.

"Let me do it," he insisted, "I enjoy taking care of you." To prove his point, Naraku gently toweled dry her arms. A rush of something primitive raged through him as he finally took care of his mate. She stood still, miniscule in the shadow of his broad shoulders and height as he dried off her stomach and chest.

He could feel the rigid uncomfort as he toweled off her legs, his face mere inches from her succulent flower. Not that, he'd ever tasted her, but he'd do so willingly. Already the scent of fertile woman urged on his demon into a lustful state of being. Thankful to have wrapped his bottom half in towel beforehand, he wrapped her up in the soft fabric as he pulled the drain from the tub.

He turned back to face her, wrapped in the too large towel and looking mussed like a woman well loved. Adorable. Before she could register it, he wrapped her into the security of his arms and reveled in the touch.

"You're getting too touchy," she complained halfheartedly as he shuffled off with her still in his arms.

"It's not my fault," he nipped at her earlobe. "Stop being so provocative."

"Me? Provocative?" His heart froze at the disbelief in her voice. Why didn't she think of herself as beautiful? He was chasing after her like a lovestruck puppy and she still didn't seem to notice her utter wonderfulness.

"I don't see any other beauty in the room do I?" He ushered her into the bedroom before slamming the door shut, making sure no one would dare to disturb them.

"I don't know," his tiny mate murmured as she twined her arms around his neck, "You do seem awfully vain to me."

He nuzzled her cheek. "Only as vain as a demon in love."

She froze, her playfulness gone. "You're just trying to make me stay here with you."

"Is it working?"

_Absolutely_. "Hell no."

His demon raged at that. _Ours! Make her stay_, it screeched at him_. Mate her, fill her with our seed._

He crushed his lips to hers in a punishing move. Her mouth opened in a surprised 'o' and he took advantage of it, plundering with his tongue. Naraku tasted her greedily as his demonic mating chemicals came alive. The best way to get a reluctant female to mate with a male was to pump her full of the chemicals produced when preparing to mate. A touch, taste, the contact of skin to skin was enough to bring the chemical to the surface.

Her smothered moan brought his cock to standing attention and he pushed her backwards to fall on the bed. Her towel had loosened and now draped over her in a tousled heap as her raven hair spread across the bed sheet in damp tangles. Adora flushed as the taste of dominate male filled her senses, clouding out everything but the need to feel him moving over her. In her.

He kneeled over her as his eyes traveled over her nearly nude form, burning the sight of her flushed and clean into his mind. To his surprise, she tugged at his hair, eyes slightly glazed.

"Kiss," she whimpered and he did so. His tongue poured the hormones into her as his naked skin transferred it into her by naked arms and legs.

Aware of the gentle arching she seemed to enjoy doing so much when he kissed her, Naraku trailed his kissed down her neck as she shivered under his ministration. Licking and nipping at the junction of her shoulder and neck, he tugged at the towel covering her when she suddenly gathered his hand in hers. He looked up and noticed the embarrassed flush on her face.

"Embarrassed?"

"No," she denied quickly.

"Okay then." He shrugged before ripping the towel off of her in a single fluid motion. Her outraged gasp brought a grin to his lips as he cupped her breast in one hand and used the other to keep him up. The soft mound just filled his palm, not too big or small, just perfect for him. The gasp became a soft mewl of pleasure as he trailed his lips over the rise of one breast and kneaded her other one.

Her nipple rose eagerly into his palm, hardening into a stubborn little nub as his member throbbed in excitement. Curious as to her taste, Naraku kissed the tight bud and used his hand to focus on the other soft nipple.

` She tasted sweet and salty, a delicious combination to his senses. The nipple tightened even further when he nipped it, barely grazing the tip. Taking note of her breathless mewl, he repeated the action and was rewarded by another shy mewl of need. He suckled like a babe at her breast, alternating between licking and nipping with just enough force to keep it from being painful.

He bit back a shout as he hips bucked up against his hardened member, rubbing against him with delicious friction. In punishment for teasing he pinched the nipple not encased in his mouth roughly before kneading it harshly. Her breathless moan and desperate mew of apology for giving him only a taste of heaven swelled his growing ego and tightened his dick more than he thought possible.

Releasing one breast with a gentle 'pop' he turned to the other one. Exposed to the cool air, the damp nipple hardened even more as Adora let out an aching whimper. Deciding to help her, he plucked at the nub, puling and pinching at it as his mate became wet with need. Suckling at her breast, Naraku slid his hand down her soft stomach before resting against the soft curls hiding away her sweet cunt. He released the breast and looked up at her, locking red irises with brown.

"Mine," he snarled possessively before slamming a finger into her. She screamed as her pussy convulsed around his large digit that stretched her. The feel was too much and yet not enough for him. Needing to feel her coming, releasing herself of him, Naraku pumped in a second finger. In and out, his fingers slid, absently, he tried pushing up inside her and she went wild, bucking her hips so he had to hold her down with his free hand.

Adora's head rolled back on the pillow as she felt him pump into her roughly as he nuzzled her stomach in a manner that could only be called lovingly. Liquid heat ran through her veins, coiling to a pool in her stomach. She could feel the empty part of her pussy throbbing, desperately needing to be invaded. His fingers were so much, and yet, not nearly enough to drive off the desperate need.

"Please," she whimpered as he twisted his fingers and pushed in a third. Her soft, breathless panting drove him on, exciting him. He could feel her cunt already starting to spasm as she neared orgasm. There was nothing he'd like more than to bring her body to submission.

"Please what?" he felt foolish for asking her such an obvious question.

"Pump harder… faster," she groaned out, her gaze locked with his as he began to do so. All three digits quickly became slathered in hot cream as they pumped in and out of her craving cunt.

Her body began to spasm more furiously around his fingers, and her mewls and sighs of desperation increased in amplitude and frequency. He could smell the blood when her teeth bit through her tender lips and still she only rode the crest of her orgasm. Wanting, no, needing her to come against him, Naraku kissed her cleft before sucking viciously at her clit.

She came in a bucking, screaming climax. Her back arched like a bow tightened too far and a wash of liquid heat covered his fingers as her tunnel clamped down on him. Naraku whimpered at the thought of being in such a tight place. When she calmed down and her breath became more regular, he watched as she stretched and he rose up to her.

"That had o be the best moment of my life," she said dazedly and he smiled down at her accomplished grin.

"I'm still waiting for mine," he reminded her as he prodded her with his staff. The bulbous head was dark, a raging red, as his member stood in anticipation. Naraku couldn't help the inkling of worry trickling down his spine as her eyes widened.

Inside was where he wanted to be, and he no longer cared about leaving his desires unsated. His eyes never left hers as he thrust forwards, spreading apart her tightly clenched womanhood. She wriggled away, her eyes wide with discomfort. Demon instincts high and uncontrollable at the moment, he slammed his hips down, shoving the entirety of his cock into her. Sheathed to the hilt inside of her hot cunt, he growled possessively as she shivered underneath him.

She flexed her muscles experimentally, surprised at the lack of pain. Oh, sure there was a slight burn, but nothing nearly as painful as the first time he'd taken her. Truthfully… the pressure felt kind of nice. Adora reached up and gently trailed her fingers down his chest. If he'd done this to her before, she was sure that she would have run and hidden. But now… it was kind of nice being in his arms as he grumbled like a sleepy bear and nuzzled her.

The feel of his mate's little hands running down his chest made his dick flex and he felt the demon pace anxiously. It wanted to dominate. It wanted to claim this girl, and her marvelous pussy, for itself. It wanted to watch her belly swell with child; moreover, it wanted to watch her swell with their child. He bent down and kissed her.

The demon growled possessively as she pressed back into his kiss. The feel of her tongue exploring his mouth inquisitively drove the demon to the brink as she contracted around him. "Mine!" he snarled as he pulled back and then thrust back into her center with an almost violent hunger. She let out a scream as he began to move relentlessly inside of her, the ache becoming a intensely pleasurefull slide.

Her hips rose hungrily to meet his as he slammed back down, filling her empty cunt once more with his huge cock. He drove in and out of her desperate folds countless times in a furious pace. The hunger only rose and he came down harder, deeper, into her small pussy. His dick slid against her small clit and she went wild, raking her nails down his back.

The coiling in her tightened as he began to thrust even deeper, coming down at an unbelievably hard thrust before retreating in a quick slide that left her open for his next thrust. Her body was weeping, aching for him to fill her empty womb with his seed. And still, he demanded her submission. The metallic scent of blood filled the air as her blunted nails drove into his skin. Unable to feel anything but the hot perfection of her vagina and the desire to dominate and become her master, Naraku pumped his tongue into her, mimicking his steel hard dick.

"Harder, faster," she whispered from around his tongue as his dick frantically increased its pace.

A vicious roar came from the demon as it complied with her wishes. He hadn't wanted to fall in love with her in the beginning, nor had he wanted to lose her. She had been everything, his world and heart, and yet she'd dared to leave him for ten empty years. The ungrateful bitch!

His hips mimicked the mind consuming fury as he fucked her so hard she was unable to keep up. He let the beast loose, and it reveled in the feel of her tight little pussy and the press of her pert little breasts against his chest.

She screamed in painful ecstasy as her body convulsed over and over around his member. He continued to plunder her , demanding everything from her.

Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he nuzzled her as her pulse pounded under his lips. He knew it, he was close…so close. Desperately, the demon tried to increase its already frantic speed as he felt her climax ebbing away. His fingers massaged her clit and she let out a begging mewl, pleading for him to stop as her body reached an almost painful sensitivity. Ignoring her plea, he continued to fuck her hard, rubbing against her clit until she came in a violent orgasm once again. He pumped hard once, twice, before letting out a victorious roar as he sank his fangs into the slender column of her neck and came in a rushing sweep, shuddering in her folds.

His seed filled her, rushed into her empty womb where it would take hold. His hips continued to undulate desperately. She panted as he continued to hump her. The feel of his fangs sliding out of her flesh caused a tingle to run down to her womb and she blushed lightly. There was no way to kami that she was a vampire freak.

Finally catching his breath, Naraku looked up at Adora. She grinned down at him sleepily, her eyes at half mast. A smile spread across his lips as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek.

"That was…" she breathed in awe and at loss for words.

"Incredible?"He suggested lazily, quite content with himself, as he rested his head against a supple breast.

"It was more than that for me," she admitted before wrapping cradling him to her. Adora looked down at him seriously. "We didn't use any protection."

A thrill raced through him at the possibility of her being pregnant with his child. "I'll take full responsibility. You're mine woman, whether you like it or not."

"We'll see," she sighed as he fell into content slumber against her.


End file.
